Finn's Chubs
by HVK
Summary: Written for Kasukasu on Tumblr, requesting a fic focusing on Finn's chubbiness; Finn has a swimming day with PB and Marcy, but is suffering confidence issues over being chubby and, incorrectly, thinks he doesn't measure up. They prove him wrong. A Fubbleline OT3, with strong sides of Fubblegum.


Though it was high afternoon (still several hours from nightfall, which was always an important consideration for Finn when it came to Marceline's schedule and whether or not she could hang out with him or not), no sunlight came through the windows of the large indoor swimming pool building; the peculiar and crystal-like material of the windows glimmered magnificently with the sunlight they held at bay, shining brightly and beautifully, but the ultraviolent rays did not actually penetrate the building, and several lamps electrical lights illuminated the place for them.

Finn, standing under a little umbrella stand (because you _had _to have umbrella stands over reclining chairs at pools, Bubblegum had said) against the side of the pool, whistled admiringly at the forethought that Bubblegum had put into making sure that this pool-house she had built for her friends to hang out in would be safe for all of their little family to hang out in. Making quite sure that his thick towel was wrapped around him and kept his body hidden from sight, he said, "How'd you even do that, Peebee? Keep the sunlight out, I mean?"

The circle-shaped building was mostly taken up by a large swimming pool twisted around into interesting shapes of varying depth and height; standing near the pool, not too far from Finn, was Bubblegum and Marceline, both of them dressed in swimsuits. "Oh, it was almost easy once I thought of it!" Bubblegum said, sitting on top of a chair and rolling onto her head for some reason in a complicated contortion (she'd said it was good for her 'pseudo-skeletal gelatinous structure' and Finn didn't even try to pretend he understood that but she didn't mind). She was wearing, by her standards, a fairly daring outfit; a one piece bikini, almost like a navy-blue leotard, with ample frills around the holes for her arms and legs. Finn couldn't quite repress a warm flush rising in the pit of his belly looking at her in that outfit, and he had to try with all his might not to simply stare at how neatly it outlined her considerable curves, the frills sliding about her wide hips or fluttered against the thick meat of her broad thighs, or a lot of other things he didn't think he was supposed to look at but _oh Glob SHE WAS SO PRETTY._

Bubblegum rolled a few times, falling right off her chair and onto the ground. It flipped up and landed right on her head. Her head poked out of the comfortable cushion-strips between the metal frame of the chair, and she giggled cheerfully before she wrangled it off her. She shook her head, her goo-like hair bound back in a neat pony tail, every candied follicle of hair neatly falling across her slim neck, fleshy shoulders flexing as she moved her ponytail back and forth, and how the electrical light caught her lovely pink colors, shining through the partially translucent shape of her wonderful hair, and her flouncing hair made such a lovely slapping noise against her skin-

Finn was staring. He _knew _he was staring. He knew he wasn't supposed to be looking so… so openly at her, heroes weren't supposed to be _pervy _like that (and he shuddered just thinking about violating the hero code of conduct so brazenly) but he couldn't help it, she just looked so nice…

Bubblegum was staring back at him; she tilted her head, and Finn self-consciously tightened his towel and put a hand over his belly, just in case. He felt the pudge underneath and that didn't help how badly he felt like he was twisting up inside.

The doughy softness of his body, so much like Bubblegum's wondrously womanly figure, actually hurt a little bit now. _I'm a hero! _Finn thought miserably. _Heroes weren't supposed to be squishy-soft like teddy bears!_

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow, and then lowered her eyebrows. Her soft lips met together with a small smacking noise as she stared at Finn for a long moment, staring at the shape of him; for a moment Finn thought he saw her lick her lips and her hands meet palm-to-palm, fingers working against each other restlessly, and it was such a terrible urge to resist the compulsion to go over there and _kiss her RIGHT NOW_. She smiled wider, wiggling in place and opened her mouth to say something-

"Don't be doing the super-smarty thing on us," Marceline said, floating over the pool sideways, as if the air were a solid thing and she was reclining upon it like the pin-up figures Finn sometimes saw on the sides of ancient (and well-preserved) flying machines built to fight. If anything, Finn's stomach tightened up even more looking at _her _brand of impossible gorgeousness; blue-gray skin glistening with reflected light from the waters below her, at least a head taller than Bubblegum if she'd been standing up straight instead of floating or slouching (and Bubblegum was a seriously tall girl, Finn thought with a hint of delight), her body pleasantly slim and as well-honed as a perfectly forged knife, well-defined and copious warrior-muscles bulking up her narrow frame. Most people thought of Marceline as a wild hedonist (not that Finn thought of it like that) so it would have been surprising to them that Bubblegum was far more lewd and affectionate than Marceline was; her outfit was rather less adventurous than Bubblegum's, a modest sleeveless crop-topped shirt that showed just a hint of cleavage and was built to support her bust (and Finn had certainly noticed _that_), and a pair of fairly loose boy-shorts that were definitely short enough to show off the strong muscles of her long legs and specially her thick thighs-

Finn suddenly became aware that he was happily staring at her when he realized that he had no idea what she'd been talking about. "…And then they made me their chief, and that's why I don't ever try to get super-smarty with my buds," Marceline finished, twisting around in mid-air so her massive amount of back hair spilled away and just _slightly _touched the water of the pool.

The pool, Finn had to admit, looked nice. He kind of wanted to swim, _especially _with Bubblegum and Marceline (oh, how _badly _he'd been wanting to spend a whole day with his lovely older women, his girlfriends, his mentors, his _friends_)-

He tightened the towel around himself again, squeezing the muscles of his thighs together in an attempt to control his rampaging emotions and get a grip on himself. He didn't dare take the towel off, they'd _laugh _at him, he just knew it. He twisted around, shamefaced.

Bubblegum blinked at Marceline. "Marceline, how on _earth _did you get a squad of elite commandos from the Subterranean Hegemony mole people to listen to you like that?"

"I always carry a license to marry anyone to anything," Marceline explained. "Helps out a lot, weirdly enough. That's why it pays to be prepared! Right Finn? Finn…?"

"Huh?" Finn said, having been distracted by how lovely Bubblegum and Marceline's skin looked in contrast with each other. Pink and blue, two of the loveliest colors in the history of anything.

"Dude," Marceline said, snorting most unladylike. "You're drifting out of it."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Finn insisted.

"Are too!" Marceline retorted.

"Are not!" Finn and Bubblegum both said. Finn stared at Bubblegum, and after a moment, so did Marceline.

Bubblegum held her head up high and twiddled her toes intently. "What? I was feeling left out."

There was a long silence.

A bird outside chirped. The water (pumped in from continually filtered and treated waters in a facility below the pool) burbled happy. Finn wondered what 'burbled' meant. Marceline got bored and set herself on fire magically, but soon grew bored of it and dunked herself into the water; aside from a little smoldering, she was perfectly okay. Even her clothes were unharmed. "Dang it," She muttered, looking down at her treacherous swimsuit. "There goes Plan A on freaking out Finn with sudden nudity…"

"What, wait?!" Finn yelped, face turning extremely red.

Bubblegum giggled. "Oh, that's always on the plate!"

Finn turned even redder. "WHAT?!" he squealed.

Both girls giggled.

Finn wiped his hair out of his face; he was still wearing his hat, but he was sweating enough that several strands were slipping right over his eyes. His towel started to slip; his eyes bulged and he pulled it back up, already panicking a little that he'd nearly let go. "It's a conspiracy," he muttered.

Bubblegum stopped giggling, and looked at him intently. "Hold on now. Why do you still have your towel and hat on? We're swimming today, you're supposed to have your shorts on!"

"You're not _nude _under that, are you?" Marceline asked, interested.

Finn had already been commendably blushing-bright before, and now he looked so red that it honestly seemed a little unhealthy. "_NO!_" He yelped, almost stumbling backwards. "I'm wearing my shorts! And what's wrong with my hat?"

"Nothing," Bubblegum said, surprised. "Except… I suppose that water might damage it a little bit."

"…Yeah, that wouldn't be good," Finn said after a moment. His hat sloughed down a little bit, bulging from the mass of hair it was containing. He wiggled in place again, glancing awkwardly at the girls.

They were so _pretty_. Finn knew this in the same way that he knew how to breath; as an irrefutable part of his existence that he unconsciously accepted as how things were, and when he did thing about how it worked suddenly things got very confusing.

He had thought about every little detail about the two ladies, everything that made them wonderful and lovely to be around; how perfectly _nice _and good Bubblegum was; how perfectly fun and easy Marceline was to be around. He hadn't quite _listed _every little physical feature about them that he loved, he simply _knew _them, and knew how those all came together to make them heartrendingly beautiful. (He'd tried making a list, a few months ago, sitting up in their rooms while they were asleep and writing down how they were so pretty but he'd gotten distracted in Bubblegum's room by how soft her bed was so he'd just fallen asleep right there and she'd grabbed him in her sleep and cuddled with him like a teddy bear, which led to some awkward questions in the morning. The same exact thing happened with Marceline's room, though Marceline was a lot less surprised about it, and the next night she was in _his _room doing the same thing. He had no problem with this.)

And just as intently as he knew how they were lovely, he just _knew _that he didn't measure up. That he couldn't measure up. Too young, he had sometimes thought. Too inexperienced, that had come up sometimes. And, they never spoke of it or certainly never thought of it, but Finn thought about it every so often. Especially _now_, when if he took his towel off it'd be totally obvious-

He'd rambled to Jake at length about this a while ago when he'd dropped in at Jake's new place with Lady and the puppies, and filled with all kinds of issues about not being good enough for Marceline and Bubblegum (it was all in his head, Lady had said, but he didn't understand Korean so he failed to feel better). He'd rambled a lot about how he just knew how heroes were supposed to look, they were supposed to be tall and bulky like bears, not short and… _plump _like teddy bears.

(Jake had taken him aside and, patting his own rounded bulk, explained that some ladies _liked _plump-ness. Finn, firmly believing that Marceline and Bubblegum were made of pure awesomeness and therefore deserved pure awesome mates, didn't think this counted. Jake just rolled his eyes and told him, "Just roll with it when you go swimming with them tomorrow. Trust me, mang!")

Finn started mumbling half-baked ideas to himself, one after another, voicing them out loud in an low rumble, so deeply lost in his own sense of awkwardness and totally unfounded insecurity that he completely failed to notice Bubblegum and Marceline staring at him curiously.

"The stuff is he doing?" Marceline wondered, scratching her head.

Bubblegum tapped her chin. "Well, I'm hardly an expert in psychology, but I _am _an expert on all things Finn-related…"

"Don't brag, Bonnibel," Marceline said, floating upright and crossing her arms. "Just because you met him first doesn't mean you get, like, prior dibs on him or anything."

"It _totally _does," Bubblegum said smugly. "And no, I don't mean because I met him first, I mean that because I was his _friend _first! I got close to him before you did."

"Remind me again who took him out on his first date?" Marceline retorted.

Bubblegum raised a finger. She paused. She reconsidered. She lowered her finger. "That hardly counts! You didn't kiss or anything… I think. And _I _had the pleasure of his first kiss! Hah, take that!"

"Hmph. Remind me again who _banished _him from her kingdom on his first date?"

"…Okay, maybe that was a bit of an overreaction, in hindsight," Bubblegum admitted, twiddling her fingers. "But only because you were giving him bad relationship advice and I didn't realize he was trying to romance me until you _told _me the day after!"

"Hey, let's be fair. It'd only be bad advice if he was trying to romance _boring _girls that do things all day like stare at test tubes and plot out how they're gonna eat more of their people while making them _like _it-"

"Now come on, there's interesting things in test tubes," Bubblegum complained.

"-Instead of totally awesome butt-kicking action dudettes like me," Marceline finished. She paused. "…What about the second part of what I said?"

"What _about _that?" Bubblegum said, apparently perplexed.

Marceline stared at her. She scooted very slightly away from Bubblegum. "You really freak me out sometimes, Bonnibel.

Bubblegum smiled angelically. (In the sense of being extraordinarily beautiful while also being very strange.) "But on the plus side, we've drawn Finn into our relationship, so there shall be no more competing," she concluded. "So that's helpful. …Even though he was mine first."

"What was that?" Marceline said sharply.

"Oh look, he's still being weird!" Bubblegum said, pointing at Finn. Now he was lying on his side and talking to his reflection in a mirrored part of the floor.

"Why are you so chubs?!" Finn demanded of his reflection. "Awesome ladies don't like chubs!"

The two women stared at their younger and smaller friend. "Yep," Marceline agreed. "Weird. Think he needs a talking to."

"Indeed," Bubblegum agreed. "INTERVENTION TIME!"

Marceline covered her ears, wincing. "Why the stuff did you yell it like that?!"

Bubblegum shrugged apologetically. "Finn's idioms are amazing mimetic."

"I don't know what that means- oh, whatever!"

In the meantime, Finn had sat up and was still thinking hard and not having much luck; he was concerned that he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to go swimming and have a nice day with Marceline and Bubblegum while keeping his body safely concealed; he shuddered, thinking that if they got insistent about it there might be arguing and yelling-

He twisted around uncomfortably. He did just _not _want that. "Okay!" he said to himself. "Gotta _think!_ Gotta make with the headaches with pictures and words… oh wait, that's an idea. Bubblegum already told me, those are called ideas." He slapped his hands to his face. "Come on, thinking meat! Start working! …That sounded dirtier than I expected."

"Yeah, it did," Marceline said; she and Bubblegum had been approaching him while he'd been arguing with himself, and so they were now standing directly in front of Finn. "Dude, I think you gotta talk with PB and me."

"If you don't, I shall have no choice but to poke you with a stick until you do," Bubblegum said. She presented a large stick and poked it right into Finn's belly. It sank in slightly, and she giggled happily. "Hee hee! Squishy squish!"

"Eek!" Finn shrieked, most undignified.

Marceline grabbed the stick from Bubblegum and broke it in half, throwing it over her shoulder. ("Noooo!" Bubblegum wailed dramatically, and then immediately forgot about them, because poking Finn with her fingers was more fun. She set to doing so right away, spreading her palm onto the side of his neck and squeezing into the softness and feeling his powerful muscles , quite cheerful about how red he got.) Marceline pulled Bubblegum away from Finn. "Bonnibel, control your hormones for five seconds, we can ravage Finn later!"

"Hooray!" Bubblegum said, clapping happily.

"Wait, what?" Finn said. "…What's ravaging mean?"

Bubblegum whispered something into Finn's ear. He turned bright red again and looked like he was about to faint on the spot. "Be strong!" She commanded Finn. "If you faint now, you could hit your head on the floor, it could do serious damage to your thinking meat! …Huh, that _does _sound amazingly dirty. I'm amazed you thought of it, Finn!"

"It sounds really weird when you say things like that, Peebee," Finn said, putting a hand over where she'd touched him on his neck and touching it with something like awe.

"Why can Marceline get to act all wild and silly and I can't?" Bubblegum asked. "No one ever makes jokes about _her _being like that… besides that she isn't actually pervy like that."

"Because there's a difference between being wild like me," Marceline said. "And being a total raging pervert in secret, like you."

Bubblegum considered this. "I suppose that makes sense," she said.

Before they could get too off track, Marceline pointed at Finn. "You, little buddy. The towel. What's with it?"

"What?" Finn said. He straightened the towel, holding it up and squirming around with it. "Uh, that's-"

"And we already said no hats in the pool," Marceline interrupted. She grabbed his hat, and before he could so much as let a solitary squeak out, lift it right off the top of his head.

There was some resistance, and then it came free… and with it came Finn's glorious hair, slipping out from inside his hat and falling down into place over his shoulders. Though they had seen it before – being the most important in a very select group of people Finn trusted to show his human-ness to like this – Marceline and Bubblegum both gasped 'ooh!' at it, and Bubblegum twitched, as though she had moved to touch it but had held herself back in time.

Finn rolled his round shoulders, sliding glistening strands of red-blonde hair down his back, a casual reflex he'd done so many times it had become habit. The frayed edges of his hair (a remnant of when he'd had it cut for that witch all those years ago) settled onto his back, long enough to reach past his shoulders and flutter against the hem of his towel where he clutched it over his chest. Fluffier and softer than either Bubblegum's shining goo-like substance or Marceline's unkempt halo of wild hair, it crowned Finn as though he were a prince of heavenly realms, shining in places like gold wound into follicles and darkening at the roots into brighter red (more prevalent as he got older; Bubblegum suspected that he might become a full-fledged strawberry-blonde as an adult).

Both girls grinned at it; Finn shook his head again, starting to wipe the thick strands falling over his eyes, so long that they reached nearly to his jawline. His fingers tilted them away, and were arrested by Marceline's hand stopping his fingers. "Don't," Marceline said. "It… it looks better that way." Fussily, she parted his bangs so they lay just away from his eyes without obstructing his vision or messing up how boyishly adorable and… _beautiful _he looked.

"You think so?" Fin said hopefully. He frowned. "But heroes don't really have big long hair like that all in their faces, it's not handsome." He patted his pudgy cheeks, as if thinking that heroes weren't supposed to be really plump either.

"Finn, I wouldn't say you're handsome, really," Bubblegum said carelessly. Marceline looked at her and facepalmed, and Finn's jaw dropped, and his expression twisted up into something so miserably open that even Bubblegum (who was not the most emotionally perceptive of people, for all her ingenuity) winced. "Wait, wait!" She said, horrified at her miserable lack of tact. "I didn't mean it like that, I was being extremely literal!"

"…You don't think I'm handsome…?" Finn said, staring at the floor and tightening his towel so much it had to hurt a little bit.

"No," Bubblegum said patiently. Finn's totally crestfallen look changed completely when she said, "I think you're _beautiful_."

Finn's mouth parted open, full lips glistening slightly (and wasn't it just an effort for Marceline and Bubblegum not to kiss him then and there), and he had to blink a few times for it to sink into his head. "You… you think I'm _pretty?_"

"No, I said 'beautiful'," Bubblegum said again. She smiled. "It's like looking into cloudy skies as the sun is overhead, shining right into them… it's so big and soft to look at, and yet so much power lurking behind it, and the light piercing through everything and casting it all into perfect radiance." She giggled softly. "'Pretty' is for casual talk. _You _are a work of biological art." She bent over and kissed him right on the nose, soft and sweet and quicker than words could be spoken.

"Aww," Marceline whined. "I want some too!" She floated around and kissed him on the cheek (just as they had when he had impressed her, the night they first met, in the exact same spot too, and again there was a lingering cool softness there).

Finn squealed – and this time _happily _– and he managed enough dignity to lean into them; though he was a good deal smaller than them, he managed to get his arms around the right side of Bubblegum's waist and Marceline for the left, pulling them into a quick but powerful hug. He closed his eyes and giggled happily as they moved their arms around his neck and squeezed against him and each other, Bubblegum's fleshy softness squashing wonderfully against the side of his head and Marceline floating in such a way that she could press the side of her face against his chubby cheeks and laugh sweetly under her breath like she didn't _dare _take the risk of anyone who might be passing outside hear her being sweet-

Bubblegum and Marceline smirked at each other, unknown to Finn. The two girls moved their hands down and pulled Finn's towel right off. "Gotcha," Bubblegum whispered.

"Huh?" Finn said, voice rather unfocused. "What does that-" He paused, perhaps feeling the air on his torso for the first time all day, and his voice came to a squealing shriek again. "Erk!" he said, and with sheer panicked insecurity, not thinking at all, he tried to pull away from the girls.

Their arms tightened; they were bigger than him and (thanks to Marceline's powers and Bubblegum's recent alterations to her body) much stronger than him, and they squeezed him tightly, holding him in place. "No more being insecure, it's totally lame," Marceline said, and telekinetically flung the towel to the opposite side of the pool house.

"Oh come on!" Finn said, still trying and failing to escape them. Both girls simply picked him up, leaving him to kick his feet uselessly in mid-air. "You don't even have telekinesis!"

"Then explain what I just did," Marceline said.

"Ooh, you know a word like telekinesis?" Bubblegum said, intrigued. "Since _when?!_"

"Eh, I dunno," Finn said. "I read dictionaries in case there's any dirty words I know to avoid. Let me go, I'm freaking out here!"

"Which is a real good reason not to let you go," Marceline said. "Eh, but just squeezing you all day isn't much of a swimming thing. Though it does sound like fun. But you stay away from that towel!"

"Okay, okay!" Finn said.

The girls let him go and Finn stumbled back, crossing his arms over himself, tilting away in an unconsciously feminine manner. "Ooh!" Marceline said. "Oh _my_," Bubblegum said, putting her hands to her mouth and giggling.

"Mm," Finn said, blushing deeply at how intently the girls were staring at his plump, chubby body, like they had been starved for a figure like his in a world of traditionally muscular bodies and mighty statures, and here was a short and feminine plump body. Their eyes were fixedly staring at the rounded softness of his arms, slightly slimmer for his body proportionately in spite of the fantastic strength of his arms, hands clasped together and rather smaller than a boy's generally were.

Marceline bit her lips, legs flexing unconsciously, and Bubblegum smacked her lips and stared wide-eyed without being aware of it, both of them entranced at Finn's rounded chubbiness, the powerful muscles of his core wrapped in layers of boy-ish plumpness, and by the looks of it, this was not merely baby fat but the enduring shape of a powerful adult body-type. His chest hitched in and out with mildly panicky breaths, doughy softness shifting slight with each breath, and their eyes followed the movements. His hands squashed together against his belly, dimpling slightly against the soft flesh of his stomach.

His dark-blue shorts, of a style not dissimilar for Marceline (for he favored the styles that his ladies chose for him, even to the point that he was unknowingly crossdressing by wearing clothes made for women, though they tended to fit him quite well indeed), bulged slightly at the waistband, his belly stretching it out somewhat and the outlines of his well-built abdominal muscles bulking up the plumpness nicely. All his body was exceptionally feminine, and even his waist broadened slightly, hips broader than typical in a quite womanish way, and the bulk of his fat-bulked thick thighs and calves only heightened the impression.

Marceline stared a few moments more, drinking in the sight, and then she giggled admiringly. "Dude, you got _curves._"

Finn blinked. "I got what-now?"

"Finn, little buddy, you got curves like a girl!"

Finn frowned thoughtfully. "…Is that like lumps? Like Lumpy Space Princess? Because I went to Lumpy Space once and got all lumpy and mang that really sucked!"

Bubblegum laughed. "No, Finn! Oh no! Oh my, no!" She leaned forward, no longer bothering to hold back, and suddenly hugged him again, her arms sliding under his arms and palmed pressing into his sides, squeezing his stomach gleefully. "This is _much _better!"

"Eek!" Finn said, wriggling bashfully but still squirming right into his grip, eyes closed and grinning like a goofball. "My chubs!"

"Hee hee!" She squeezed harder, playfully squishing. "Oh my, and your muscle! You're so… _solid _under the chubby! So _nice!_"

"So I'm, like, a 'solid chub'?" Finn suggested. He giggled. "Cool! That sounds nice!"

Feeling a bit left out and inclined to outdo everyone else as always, Marceline put both hands on his face, palms squeezing happily into his cheeks. When he blinked up at her in surprise, her lips parted wetly and she closed her mouth over his own full lips, kissing deeply and hungrily.

With a popping sound, she parted, still squeezing his cheeks. He gaped at her, eyes wide and gratified. "Yep," she concluded. "Real nice." She giggled. "I… I really like plump on you, Finn. It's awesome." She smiled, fangs dimpling into her lip.

Finn leaned forward, Bubblegum still cuddling him and moving with him, and kissed Marceline again, just as deeply as she had just kissed him. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Marceline touched her lips again, wonderingly, and giggled just like the girl she had been so very long ago. She made a sound like 'pfftt!' and said, "It's all good, Finny-boy."

Bubblegum, in the meanwhile, was still exploring Finn's body, her hand sneakily moving lower and lower, Marceline an unintentional but welcome conspirator in her gambit to know all of Finn's heft. "You know, you really shouldn't feel awkward about yourself," she said musingly. "You're so… _lovely, _dear boy!"

"Peebee, what are you doing…?" Finn said. Her hands slipped down his sides, pressing in deeply and palms making a slight squeaking noise that he mimicked as she pressed a particularly sensitive point right over his hips. "Ah! Eep!"

Her hands moved back, sliding past his waist and moving down, still going back all the time, and her face was extraordinarily focused as she came closer to where his back met his legs, until-

"Ah!" Finn said again, blushing brightly as Bubblegum _squeezed _again. "My hams!"

"Yep!" Bubblegum said, squeezing once more affectionately, and then sliding his hands back up into his sides for a powerful hug. "You're plump and lovely _everywhere!_"

"Hee…" Finn said, grinning happily. "You like that?"

"Of course I do!" She hugged him again and picked him right off the ground, squeezing him right into her and resting her chin atop his head as she cuddled into him, humming blissfully.

Marceline hugged the both of them, her chest pressing into Finn's back as she put her arms around Bubblegum and picked them both up for a three-way love-hug. "Nothing's better than teddy bear plump-itude for cuddling," she said into his ear.

For a moment, Finn couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't at all, and just giggled happily.

Then he said, "SWIMMING TIME!" and leaned powerfully backwards.

Marceline, Finn and Bubblegum went sliding right over the edge of the pool, and splashed right into the deep end, and the swimming day officially began properly, and all concerns dismissed as forthrightly as possible.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Jake froze in place as he and Flame Princess held up massive swords, mighty war-machines piloted by mole people advancing threateningly upon them in the dark depths underground.

(As for how that had happened… well, in Ooo, going out for a quart of milk was a lot more dangerous than it sounded.)

"My 'Finn is getting ravished by Bubblegum and Marcy' senses are tingling!" Jake said, dramatically. "I _knew _they had ulterior motives for this 'swim day'!"

"I think that was pretty much obvious since we left him alone with them," Flame Princess said, used to Jake making statements like this. "…And what's an ulterior?"

"I dunno. But it sounds dirty."

Flame Princess said, "You think everything sounds dirty!"

"Well, a lot of things are dirty. Works best if you just assume they are ahead of time!"


End file.
